The Woes Of Being A Class President
by Fernflower
Summary: Queen attempts to tutor Nine.  QueenxNine


**Title: The Woes Of Being A Class President**

**Summary: Queen attempts to tutor Nine. [QueenxNine]**

**I know, this is very inspiring and original *cough*. But I needed to write a lighthearted story to cheer myself up. ****And from the moment I heard that Queen thought Nine was stupid, I wanted to write a story about them. Probably OOC, because I only had like three lines of information to use for their personalities. :P **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>As the president of class zero, it was Queen's responsibility to look out for her classmates. All of them, unfortunately. If a member of her group was experiencing difficulty in school, it was up to her to take care of it.<p>

That is how she found herself inside the stuffy classroom on her free day, tutoring the class moron, Nine, because he was failing the grade. How he ever made it to class zero, which contained the most talented students in the school in the first place, she had no idea. Maybe an administration error. She'd have to look into that.

Just the way he was sitting, or more like hanging in the chair, ogling some girls outside screamed unmotivated moron.  
>Oh boy, she so did not want to do this, but the sooner it was over, the better. Bite through the sour apple and all.<p>

Queen cleared her throat.  
>No reaction.<br>She cleared her throat again, but really loudly.  
>Still no reaction.<p>

'Nine!'

Nine finally tore his eyes away from the girls outside, and looked at her with a bored expression, 'Yeah?'

Queen shot him a glare, but he seemed unimpressed.  
>'Alright, now that I <em>finally<em> have your attention, I'll get started by asking you some questions to see what your current level of knowledge is. First question: what is the theory of Alesia?'

Nine blinked. 'Uh, it's a theory. You just said so.'

Queen inwardly groaned, already foreseeing this was going to be a long afternoon.  
>'No Nine, what do you <em>get<em>, when you apply this theory.'

'Well, I know I'm getting a headache,' he said with furrowed eyebrows.

'Wrong!' … and I'm getting a headache too now.'

Nine shrugged.  
>'Oh,' he said, completely uncaring.<p>

'Ngh..' Queens hands clutched into fists, but she took some deep breaths to calm herself again, before she would resort to beating the answers out of him. _How tempting._  
>'Just take this book and read until you know the answer.'<p>

Queen placed the book in front of Nine, and even opened it at the right page, but only because she knew he was going to whine if she didn't. Nine looked at her, and then at the book. His eyes were on the book for about two seconds, before they wandered to the window again. To the girls at the waterside.

Queen could almost literally feel steam coming out of her ears. She slammed her hand on the table, right in front of him, creating a small crack in the surface.  
>'What do you think you're doing!'<p>

Nine shot up straight, and his widened eyes darted in her direction. He recovered quite swiftly however, and that infuriating grin was on his stupid face again.  
>'I'm studying.'<p>

Queen rolled her eyes, 'Oh please.'

'I was! I was studying, ah, the anatomy of the female body.'  
>Nine grinned at his own stupid joke.<p>

Queens eyes narrowed, and her fingernails were digging into her palm from clenching too hard. He thought he was so clever. It made her blood boil. Her glare intensified even more, when he started laughing.

_'What?_' she snapped.

'I know what's going on here. You're just jealous because I'm not looking at you,' Nine said, looking even more pleased with himself than usual.

Queen could feel her face fluster from both embarrassment and anger at that remark.  
>'That is the stupidest thing you've ever said, and that's saying a lot in your case!'<p>

Nine rose from his seat, and leaned a bit forward, closer to her. 'Oh, is it? Don't think I missed those looks you gave me during practice.'

Queen scoffed. 'What _looks_? You're just a delusional, arrogant-' she froze mid-sentence when he suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.  
>'W-what do you think you're doing!' She had meant to sound firm, but instead it came out as a half-stutter. 'L-let go!'<br>She tried to step back, but he had a firm grip on her shoulders, keeping her in place.

'Just be quiet for a while, will ya?' Nine said, his right hand moving up to the back of her head, twisting her hair around his fingers.

What was he… Was he going to…? Why wasn't she doing more to stop this?  
>With a thumping heart she watched him getting closer and closer and… smirking.<p>

'Hah, I knew I was right!' Nine exclaimed victoriously, about three inches away from her face, 'You like m- OW!'

He never got to finish that sentence.  
>Queen had picked up the heavy book, and whacked him on the head with full force. Hard enough to leave him seeing stars for at least three hours. And hopefully not remembering anything that took place here when he woke up.<p>

'Idiot, idiot,' she kept muttering underneath her breath as she stomped out of the classroom, not sure if she meant Nine or herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to like these characters, and this pairing. Well, I think I'm going to like loads of them. I love me some Type-0. :D<strong>


End file.
